


Chichi's Honeymoon

by Embarassedbutkinky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, First Time, Honeymoon, Hot Tub Sex, Loss of Virginity, Naive Goku, Romance, Saiyans, Sex Talk, Teaching, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: Chichi is thrilled that Goku agreed to marry her, but is nervous about what comes next. She doesn't realize it at first, but Goku has no idea what she's talking about. He has no idea what 'married couples do' as she says, and she's just going to have to show him. I don't think Goku is stupid, and I don't think he's asexual; just a bit naive, so here's a fic to support that.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this is my Gochi fic. I am working on some other projects right now that will hopefully be up soon. This is a small one, it will only have two parts, and part two should be up tomorrow. Please excuse the use of clinical names for body parts in this - I just can't imagine proper Chichi using anything else, and I doubt Goku is up on his slang terms. Thanks for reading, review if you get a chance it fuels my writing furnace to know people actually read this.

Wow, he sure could eat. Chichi knew that about her new husband already of course, she'd seen him eating at their 'last wedding’ when they were young teens. That was the day he'd agreed to marry her in the future, though she'd find out eventually that he hadn't actually known what he was agreeing to. What mattered was he kept his promise, and after years of waiting she was finally at the wedding of her dreams, standing in her mother's beautiful wedding dress.

Goku piled more meat on his plate and gobbled it quickly, and she silently wondered just how much food he would need in a day. He could be hard to keep full, if she decided to cook for him. Wives did that, right? She didn't have a lot to go on, her mother had died very young and her father had always had private chefs.

She had no idea just what was proper for a wife to do. Would Goku expect hot meals every night? More importantly would he expect...other things every night? She blushed under her makeup. The first time she'd intended to marry Goku she'd been more innocent; she truly just believed people got married to flirt and kiss and live together. In the years since, thanks to some helpful maids, she'd come to understand that there was a lot more to romance than kissing. 

Of course she hadn't experienced any of it herself. She knew Goku would be coming back for her eventually, so any other suitor that had approached the Ox King's daughter had received a stern look and a cold talking to. She'd assumed her handsome fiance was out on his adventures, beating women away with a stick because he was saving himself for her as well. Now that she knew he didn't even know they were engaged she'd had to wonder if he'd 'strayed’ unintentionally.

It didn't seem likely. Despite his new physique that she was very much  _ not _ complaining about, he still had the sweet look of childhood innocence about him. He still had the same goofy smile, and the same confused look when she kissed him on the cheek at their ceremony. Did he understand romance at all? Surely he had some idea, he was a grown man now, after all. Maybe he just wasn't very affectionate in public. Good, she decided, that showed he had decorum. 

“This is fun, Chichi,” he said finally, his fifth bowl of rice and meat gone. “What’s next?”

“Next we dance,” she smiled, taking his hand. “Do you like dancing, Goku?”

“Huh, I don't know. I've never done it before.”

“I'll show you,” she promised, leading him out towards the floor as her guests fell silent. “It's just like martial arts, except instead of trying to hit me you kind of just spin me around.”

“Spin you around? Like my power pole?”

“No!” She said quickly, imagining him literally trying to flip her in the air. “We don't leave the ground. Here, just put your hand on my waist and give me the other one to hold out here.”

He followed instructions well, that was something new she could put in her growing 'things I know about my husband’ pile. He watched her move through the steps once and then copied her perfectly, whirling her across the floor as the band kept up. Eventually the crowd joined them, and the music picked up. Goku was grinning now, he'd decided he liked dancing apparently, and it wasn't until she tapped on his shoulder and asked for a rest that they stopped.

“That was great! What part of a wedding comes now?”

“Well, the wedding's just about over, Goku. Now we decide where we'll… sleep tonight.”

“Oh. Okay! Where do you want to sleep? We could stay here if it's okay with your dad.”

“Do you have a house, Goku?”

“Me? Oh, I guess I do! My grandpa and I lived there a long time ago, I haven't been back in ages. We could go there if you want to.”

“That sounds nice,” she nodded. She really didn't want to spend her wedding night in her father's castle, she wanted to make sure they were completely alone.

They stayed and visited with their guests a little while, but as the daylight faded and the music wound down she knew it was time to face the music. She wanted this to happen, really, she wanted to be a real married couple. It was just the  _ first _ time she was nervous about. Would it hurt much? Would it be awkward? What if Goku wasn't so innocent and he expected more of her than she was comfortable doing?

She changed out of her dress, no reason to treat it roughly. He held his hands to his mouth and called for his Flying Nimbus. After a happy but tearful goodbye to her father she climbed up behind him holding a small bag of luggage, mainly just clothes and a few other items she needed for comfort. She wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning against his warmth gladly in the cool night air.

Mt. Paozu stretched out peacefully before them before long. At the end of a narrow path she caught sight of a small house. Was that it? Well, that wouldn't do, not long term. She'd have to speak to her father about building them something more substantial, you couldn't raise a family in that hut. Assuming Goku wanted a family? Yes, she was sure he would. He was like a big kid, he'd want kids of his own. It was trying to make them that had her so preoccupied.

The small house was full of dust and cobwebs, and she coughed hard when she first entered it. Goku apologized, offering to take her back to the castle if this wasn't good enough. She'd just shrugged it off and made a quick broom out of the brush around them and started cleaning it out. It was getting late, but some things just couldn't wait until tomorrow. Goku quickly gathered some firewood and lit the small fireplace in the hut, warming up the small space considerably. It was only one room with an area for dining and a separate one for sleeping.

“Where do you cook, Goku?”

“Outside mostly, or in the fireplace. There's a little outhouse back there, too.”

“And bathe?”

He pointed out toward the lake in the distance and she shuddered. “Don't you like lakes? There's good fish in there, too.”

“Lakes are just fine, but I'm going to have a real tub brought in for us when Daddy makes a bigger house up here for us.”

“Okay,” he shrugged. “Sorry, there's only one bed too. Grandpa and I had to share, but I was pretty small so he had a lot of room.”

She blushed. “Goku, most married people share a bed.”

“Really? That must be a really big bed to hold them all.”

She sighed. “I meant they share with each other, Goku. So it's normal for us to have only one bed.”

“Good, I like sleeping with other people, they're warm.”

She blushed fiercely. “You've...slept with other girls then?”

“Oh yeah, loads of times.”

“Who were they? Did they ever come here?” She asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the bed.

“Uh, well, Bulma was here once, but she didn't sleep here. The only other girl was Launch, and that was fine until she sneezed, then she shot me.”

“Oh,” she sighed in relief. “You mean like, actual sleeping don't you?”

“What else would I mean, Silly?” He smiled.

Uh-oh. Did he...not know what was supposed to come next? That  _ was _ supposed to come next, right? Her maids had told that was the point of the wedding night. Goku didn't really have family, his grandfather died when he was young.  _ Really  _ young. Probably too young to start asking questions.

Chichi tried to put on her best suggestive smile. “Do you think we should get to bed, Goku?”

He yawned. “Sure, it's been a long day. Promise I'll try not to hog the covers.”

They settled into bed and Goku stretched out, laying his hands behind his head. “Night, Chichi!”

This wouldn't do at all. Clearly if she wanted anything to happen she was going to have to start it. That wasn't the plan -- she was a  _ princess _ dammit, he was supposed to come sweep her off her feet and ravage her and she was supposed to resist at first before she gave in. That was what all the stories said anyway.

“Say, Goku,” she started carefully, “do you know what married couples do?”

He smiled. “Yeah, they live together forever. That's okay with me. I haven't really lived with anyone since Grandpa died.”

Chichi frowned, disappointed. “Okay. Goodnight, Goku.” She turned away from him and crossed her arms. She tried to convince herself she was angry, but she was more hurt than anything else. Hot tears welled up in her eyes. Even if he was naive, he was still a man, right? Did laying in bed next to her not appeal to him at all? She dried the tears quickly, steeling her resolve. This was her wedding night, and she'd get some kind of contact if it was the last thing she did.

She rolled over boldly and pressed against him, resting her head on his bicep and laying her hand against his stomach. She felt him stir in surprise but she stayed firm and kept her eyes closed, pretending she was definitely used to being pressed flush against a muscled man in bed. After a moment the tension left his body and she felt him relax again. That was more like it. Not what she'd been hoping for but...at least she was touching him. After his breathing had become even and slow she let herself take a moment to feel the taut muscles under her hand. He sure had grown since they were children. Eventually she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

\----------------------------

 

The first thing Chichi noticed when she woke up made her very happy. As she slowly drifted awake she felt two strong arms wrapped around her middle. Goku had shifted during the night, and now he was holding her very close to him as he snored away gently. She smiled and snuggled into his chest, feeling for the first time like someone's wife and enjoying it very much.

Then there came the second thing. As she tried to get comfortable against her husband, she felt something poking against her. Something large and hard that had not been pressed against her when she went to bed. In her sleepy state it took her nearly a minute to figure out what it was, and then she screamed and jumped back.

Her scream woke Goku up with a start, and he was quickly on his feet in a fighting stance. “What's wrong Chichi? Is someone here?”

Her face was a deep tomato red as she shook her head, covering her mouth. Goku's morning erection was still clearly outlined through his loose pants, but he didn't seem to have realized it was what made her shriek. “Um...no. I just had a nightmare. Sorry, Goku.”

“Oh,” he relaxed, taking a moment to stretch. “I had those sometimes when I was little. Master Roshi told me people in dreams are really weak and you can defeat them easily. You seemed pretty strong at the tournament, you should just try fighting them.”

She nodded. “I'll try that next time.”

“I'm gonna go pee and catch us some breakfast,” he announced. “You like fish?”

She nodded again, still blushing. “Sure. I'll get a fire going.”

He walked right out into nature, seemingly oblivious to her distress. Chichi shook herself out of her daze and got to work pulling the wood he'd gathered the night before to the hearth. That was probably the most embarrassed she'd ever been in her life, but at least he hadn't noticed. 

Plus he'd given her something to think about. Master Roshi. Sure, Goku's grandfather had died when he was young, but he hadn't been alone the whole time. He had friends and a mentor, surely they had told him something? As mortifying as asking his friends sounded, asking him seemed much worse.

\--------------------

 

For those contestants that didn't have incredibly fast flying clouds, the tournament had really just ended. Master Roshi and his group had been back at Kame House for only a night when they spotted Goku coming towards them on the Nimbus with Chichi tucked snugly behind him.

Krillin was out on the beach at the time and caught sight of them first, calling into the house for everyone to come out. They greeted the young couple, surprised to see them and more surprised to hear they'd already gotten married.

“You actually went through with it, Goku?” Krillin blanched. 

“Course I did,” he shrugged. “Weddings are really fun Krillin, there's cake and food and dancing, you should get married too.”

He laughed. “Find me a girl that would say yes and I might.”

“It's lovely to see you all again,” Chichi waved. She looked through the group quickly, looking like she was deciding something. Finally she surged forward and politely took Bulma's arm. “Bulma, can I speak with you in private for a moment?”

“Sure,” she shrugged, looking suspicious.

Goku and Krillin talked excitedly about his match with Piccolo and when they thought they'd see him again. After a while the women reappeared, Chichi blushing deeply and Bulma looking pale as the sand.

“Pu'ar, Oolong, why don't you tell Goku and Chichi about our flight home and that smelly guy we had to sit next to?” Bulma said loudly. “Krillin and Roshi, I need to talk to you immediately.”

She grabbed the two men and hauled them away upstairs where she was sure the others wouldn't hear them. She pushed them to sit on the bed and paced back and forth, covering her face in one of her hands. 

“What is it, Bulma?” Krillin asked suspiciously.

“How old was Goku when he came to train here?” She asked.

“Eleven,” Krillin answered.

“Okay. He's nineteen now, so you've had eight years. Please, for the love of the gods, tell me  _ one  _ of you talked to him about sex.”

“ _ What?!”  _ They yelled.

“Oh, come on!” She hollered back. “He is  _ nineteen  _ years old and as naive as a kindergartener, apparently. Oh, poor Chichi, she must have been mortified. This is your fault, Roshi.”

“How is it my fault?”

“You're his teacher! Aren't you supposed to prepare him for life and all that?”

“The boy came to me to train! Gods sakes, my magazines are lying all over this island, he could have looked in any one of them, he just didn't care.”

“You know what Goku did last night? On his  _ wedding  _ night? With his beautiful wife?”

They both fidgeted uncomfortably.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Roshi said, scandalized. “What a Boy Scout! I could think about a hundred things to do with her.”

“I don't think he even knew it was an option. There's no getting around it. One of us has to talk to him, and I think it should be Krillin.”

“I second that,” Roshi said quickly.

“What? Me?” Krillin groaned. “Why? I thought you said this was Master Roshi's fault!”

“It is, but I don't want a dirty old pervert like him teaching poor Goku about sex, he'd scar him for life. Your just going to have to bite the bullet and tell him what his wife expects from him.”

“No way!”

“Did you forget already that Goku fought King Piccolo and put everything on the line to bring you back, Krillin?” She asked, knowing where his weak spots were. “You seem awful ungrateful to me. He's your best friend, and after all he's done for you--”

“Fine, fine!” Krillin winced. “Gods, I think I'd rather be dead again.”

 

\----------------------

 

Krillin was hoping that his conversation with Goku wouldn't happen for a while. He needed time to prepare, after all, what would he even say to him? His hopes were dashed only a few hours later when Bulma's announced loudly that they needed meat for dinner and that Goku and Krillin should probably go pick it up from the mainland.

Goku was happy, and his friend could tell. The strange guy was always upbeat, but the combination of winning the tournament and starting a whole new chapter in his life had him more excited than normal. As they flew he was telling Krillin about Chichi's plans to add rooms to his grandfather's old hut, and the shorter man saw his window of opportunity.

“Say, Goku, about Chichi...I need to talk to you about something.”

Goku laughed. “I know you think I'm crazy for getting married, but I made a promise, Krillin.”

“It's not that…” he trailed off. They were approaching the mainland now. “Let's land for a minute.”

The two men set down on a beach and Krillin sat on an old piece of driftwood, eyes firmly on the ground. Goku plopped onto the sand, watching his friend with concern. “Is something wrong?”

Krillin rubbed that back of his head. “You uh...you kinda let Chichi down last night. She was a little disappointed.”

He frowned. “Disappointed? Aw, I knew Grandpa's hut would be too small for her. She's used to a lot more. That's okay, we can live with her father until we get our house built. Thanks for telling me.”

Krillin huffed covering his face. “No, Goku, it's not about the hut. Do you...do you know what married couples do together?”

“They live together,” Goku nodded, “and they share a bed. That seems okay too, as long as she doesn't keep having nightmares.”

_ Just rip it off like a band-aid.  _ “Do you know what sex is, Goku?”

He blinked. “Uh, no.”

Shit. “Okay. So, when a man and woman get married they do… something together. It's like...a special kind of exercise that only they get to do. Chichi was disappointed because you didn't do that exercise together after the wedding.”

“Oh. She didn't say she wanted to exercise. She asked if I wanted to go to bed.”

“That's girl code for sex.”

“She should have said so,” he frowned. “That's weird, she told me about everything else you do when you get married. I don't know why she skipped that.”

“She was embarrassed, Goku.”

“Why?” 

“Because she's so proper and sex is private. People usually don't talk about it. It makes people uncomfortable.”

“Are you uncomfortable?”

“Extremely.”

Goku smiled apologetically. “Well, thanks for telling me anyway. So, what do I do to make her feel better? What's the exercise? Can you show me?”

“No I can't  _ show  _ you! I just told you it was private.”

“But how do I do what she wants me to do if I don't even know what it is?”

Krillin was red in the face, having trouble looking at his friend in the eye. “Don't you ever...do you ever even look at girls, Goku? Like, aren't you attracted to them? You're nineteen, you had to have gone through puberty now and noticed some...weird stuff.”

Goku narrowed his eyes. “Is this about my penis?”

Krillin coughed. “Uh...it's involved, yeah.”

Goku stood up and looked down to his waist, an annoyed look on his face. “It's been giving me trouble for a few years.”

“Trouble?”

“Yeah, it started on the lookout. Sometimes when I woke up it'd be stiff and it made it really hard to pee. I asked Mr. Popo about it and he said it was normal for my age and I shouldn't be worried about it, or about the wet spots.”

“Does it get stiff any other time?”

He shrugged. “Once and awhile, but I've been training really hard the last three years so I was usually too tired to care. It goes away after a while. Was Mr. Popo lying to make me feel better?” He gasped. “Oh! It was hard this morning, if it's unhealthy I bet I scared Chichi. Aw, and she pretended to have a nightmare. Poor Chichi.”

“He was telling the truth,” Krillin assured him. “That happens to all guys, especially in their teens. It means you wanna have sex.”

He looked a little confused. “Like when you have a sore muscle and you have to exercise to make it stop hurting?”

“Yeah,” Krillin nodded, trying to frame it in a way Goku could understand. “Sometimes people need to do the exercise, and sometimes they just do it for fun.”

“It's fun?”

“Supposed to be,” Krillin shrugged. “I've never tried it. We don't all have your luck with the ladies, Goku.”

“But what do I actually  _ do _ ?”

“Just...tell Chichi you're new at this, but you want to try. When you go to bed just start kissing and...see what happens.”

“How did you learn all this stuff, Krillin?”

Krillin's blush deepened. “Well, the guys at the temple talked a lot but...mostly from Master Roshi's magazines.”

Goku's eyes went wide. “ _ That's  _ what he's so obsessed with? A special exercise? Seems like a lot of fuss to make over one technique. Do we have to be naked like the girls in the magazines?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Krillin said, deciding his work was done. He clapped his hands together. “So, food, right? Let's go get some food.”


	2. Part 2

Goku really was paying attention to Krillin, and from his explanation and the embarrassed look on his friend's face he knew better than to ask Chichi about sex in front of everyone. When they returned from getting food he just smiled warmly at her, but she blushed horribly and dropped her eyes away from his. So, she must have known Krillin was going to talk to him. He still didn't entirely understand why she hadn't just talked to him herself; he couldn't imagine ever being embarrassed to speak to anyone. Still, it was kind of cute the way she cared so much about this ‘exercise’.

They all had dinner together and the conversation returned to more typical subjects. Goku kept noticing Oolong snickering when he glanced his way, but wasn't sure why. Finally Chichi said she'd like to head home to get some work done before dark and he stood and stretched, calling out the window for his Flying Nimbus.

Oolong snickered again. “I bet that nimbus isn't the only thing she's gonna ride today.”

Master Roshi laughed with him, and Bulma deftly slapped them both. Chichi's blush returned and she left the house quickly, jumping on Nimbus without him. Goku laughed nervously as he waved to his friends, not really understanding the joke but assuming it had to do with sex.

Chichi rode behind him silently for a good while, and he struggled to push down his curiosity. New exercises always fascinated him, and the way Krillin had been talking this was a very important one. Plus he'd never gotten to train with Chichi before, and it sounded like fun.

As they set down outside their hut Chichi looked carefully over the overgrown foliage, tutting softly and kneeling over some overgrown vines. “I'm going to clear away some of these weeds, Goku. Can you go fetch me some water for a bath? I can use that big barrel for a tub until the new one gets here.”

“Sure,” he agreed picking up the barrel effortlessly. “Say Chichi?”

“Hmm,” she asked distractedly.

“Can we try sex today?”

She froze. “Goku! That's inappropriate!”

“Really? I talked to Krillin today and he said it was supposed to only be for married people, aren't we married?”

She was flustered. “Well...I mean yes but...you shouldn't just say things like that.”

“Oh. I'm sorry, Chichi.”

She cleared her throat and went back to work. “Go get the water, and maybe catch some fish if you can. I need my warm bath some time today and we have to do some work before dinner.” She said firmly. “Tonight we'll...be husband and wife, okay?”

He agreed quickly, still trying to wrap his head around her strange responses. It made Krillin blush, it made Oolong laugh, and it made Chichi angry. What kind of exercise was this?

Still, he got to work and caught a few large fish for dinner, and then filled the large solid barrel for her. It would be plenty large enough, especially for her. They'd held their freshwater in it when Grandpa Gohan had been alive. She could stretch out in it longways maybe twice, and if completely full the water would be up to her neck. He held his hands over the water and blasted a small Kamehameha over it, drawing her attention.

“Goku?” She jumped. “What are you doing?”

“You said you wanted it warm,” he shrugged. “This is easier than lighting a fire underneath.” He touched the surface. “Oh! Uh, it's a little too hot.”

“I can see it boiling from here,” she laughed. “I'll just wait for it to cool down some.”

They had dinner while they waited, then Goku announced he was going to go exercise for a while. Chichi thanked him for his help and got back to work on the weeds she hated so much. she was alone in the garden when the sun finally set, and she decided to put off the rest until tomorrow. She tested the water again and decided it was about ready. Then she mixed in some soap she'd brought along in her luggage and stirred the bath with a branch until it was filled with bubbles before making sure she was alone and slipping out of her clothes.

She set a small stool in the tub so she could sit. The water was still hot and it was nice on her sore muscles. It was filled not quite to the top, and she laid her head back against the rim at just the right angle. Wow. Chichi was no stranger to a nice bath, but she could get used to this kind of sauna.

“How's the water, Chi?”

Chichi jumped as she looked around, sinking deeper into the water out of habit to be sure he didn't see anything. It was unnecessary; Goku was standing a few yards away from her large tub, his hand held firmly over his eyes.

“It's nice,” she blushed. “Finished exercising already?”

“I didn't want to be to worn out,” he admitted, cutting out the second half of his reasoning. He didn't know how much energy this special exercise took, and he would hate to fail at it in front of her. “Besides, I'm gonna hop in the lake and wash up before bed.”

Her blush deepened. “Why are you covering your eyes?”

“Bulma told me it's not nice to look at girls in the tub.”

She scowled and crossed her arms. “And just when was that?”

“Uh...I'm not very good with years. Before I met Krillin for sure.”

“Oh,” her scowl melted. “You must have been very young. Well, I mean she was telling the truth, but I'm your wife. You're allowed to see me in the tub if you want to.”

“If I...want to?” He asked carefully. “Why would I want to? Is this part of what I don't understand?”

“It must be,” she sighed. “Goku...if you want to...you could share my bath with me. This is a really big tub, you can have the other side. You can grab that bucket so you have something to sit on.”

“Uh...sure, Chi,” he said, slowly pulling his hand away from his eyes. “If you're sure it's okay.”

She nodded, feeling bold. This was what she wanted after all, right? To be intimate with her husband? She set her face with determination, pulling her feet back to make sure he had room. The determination melted into trepidation as he shamelessly pulled all his clothes off, leaving himself completely naked as he jumped over the rim into the water.

Holy  _ shit.  _ She'd never seen a naked man before. She had a general idea of what things were supposed to look like but...what she had been taught must be wrong. He was supposed to fit that thing  _ where?  _ He wasn't even hard and she was pretty sure that would be impossible. She sank a little deeper into the bubbles, not as sure of herself as before.

Goku sighed happily as he sank into the warm water. “Wow, this feels a lot better than a lake. You might be onto something with this 'bath’ thing, Chi.”

“You called me that before,” she mused. “Why?”

“I just thought it sounded nice,” he said with a goofy half smile. “It fits your face. Is it okay?”

“As long as it's only you,” she said, blushing again. She was getting annoyed at herself. This was her  _ husband,  _ why were they flirting like kids? Not that she'd done much flirting as a kid other than with him. “The lake looks very nice and peaceful at night.”

“The show's behind you, Silly,” he smiled, pointing over her shoulder.

Chichi turned her head and gasped. The path leading up the mountain was lit up in a thousand small flickering lights.

“I thought they were stars that fell down, but Grandpa told me they were bugs. We caught some one time. He knew everything about the mountain.”

Chichi smiled sadly. “You really miss him, don't you?”

“Sometimes. It was nice to get to see him at the furnace.”

“I never really met my Mom, but sometimes I miss her too.”

“I'm sure we'll see her too someday. You could sit over here with me if you want to watch the lights.”

She considered it for a moment, and then carefully moved the bench over by him, keeping herself immersed in the bubbles. He seemed to notice this.

“Hey Chi? Are you naked under the bubbles too?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” his eyebrows came together and he fidgeted a little.

She leaned back against the side, watching the fireflies dance across the path. They twirled around trees and flew close to the ground, and she decided she'd never seen anything so beautiful. They just sat in comfortable silence as they soaked, and before long, the bubbles began to fade.

She heard Goku gulp. Her eyes darted to him, and suddenly the silence didn't seem quite so comfortable. The look on his face may as well have been painted on, his mind was clearly far away from the breathtaking scene.

“Goku, are you okay?”

“I wanna...I wanna ask you something, Chi. But I'm afraid you'll hit me and our bath will be over.”

“Why would I hit you?”

“Because one time I heard Master Roshi ask Bulma the same thing, and she hit him.”

That old pervert? Please, her Goku was nothing like that. She summoned her courage. “Go ahead and ask, Goku.”

“Can I...see you naked without the bubbles in the way? I just wanna see what you look like, I know it's different from a boy.”

She took a deep steady breath. “Yes, you can. I'm your wife, it's okay.” She stood on shaky legs, rising out of the water and leaving the surface just above her thigh. 

The night air was cold outside of the warm water, but she felt very hot. Goku's eyes traveled slowly down her body past her neck like he was trying to memorize a poem, carefully going over every inch repeatedly. She half-expected him to reach out and pull her to him, but he didn't. He just got his eyeful and then cleared his throat. “Thanks, Chi.”

She sat back into the water, unsure of herself. Did he like what he'd seen? Was he disappointed? For someone who acted like such an open book it was hard to get a good read on him tonight.

“Did I scare you this morning when my penis was hard?”

She cringed. “I was just a little surprised. I didn't know that was going to happen.”

“Krillin says it happens to a lot of guys. He also said it means I wanna have sex. It's hard right now.”

Her eyes darted automatically to his lap, but through the remaining bubbles and the dark she couldn't see anything.

“How do you know you wanna? Without a penis I mean?” he asked.

“Girls have something else.”

“Yeah, but what?”

Okay, teaching, she could be a teacher. That was much more comfortable than acknowledging she was naked next to a horny man in a tub. “The correct term for it is a vagina. When we want to have sex it gets wet.”

Goku raised his eyebrow at the water around them. “Does the bath help that?”

“Not that kind of wet. I'll, uh...I'll show you later.”

“Okay,” he said. She thought for once she heard a tinge of embarrassment in his voice. “I don't know how any of this works, Chi. But I want to try it. I've liked everything else about being married so far, so I might like this too. What do I do?”

“Krillin didn't tell you that?” She frowned. Oh, great, now neither of them were sure what came next.

“He just said we should get in bed and start kissing and see what happens. Do you wanna kiss me, Chichi?” She nodded. He leaned over and placed a chaste peck on her lips. “Now what?”

“Let's try a real kiss, Goku,” she smiled. He looked confused, but didn't protest when she pulled his head in to press their lips together. He went to pull away after a second, but she gently held him still and he realized it was supposed to last longer. A moment later and they started to move them together gently, breaking apart only sparingly to breathe. Her heart just about leapt out of her chest when she felt his hand rest on the back of her head so he could press a little harder.

When they finally broke apart they were both breathing hard. “I...I really like that kind of kissing, Chichi.”

She nodded. “Yeah. It's nice. I've never kissed anyone like that.”

“But what happens next?”

_ Don't be a coward. _ “Are you still hard, Goku?”

“Yeah. It usually goes away by now, but I think the kissing made it worse.”

“I'm going to try something, Goku, and it might seem a little weird at first. We'll just take baby steps.”

He nodded and she brought one hand to his chest, slowly following his taut muscles down his stomach. She reached his hard length and wrapped her hand around it.

Goku gasped and jumped toward her hand, making the water splash around a bit. Still, he said nothing, trying to let her teach him these strange exercise rules.

Yikes, he was big, bigger than she'd feared. She couldn't see the length from here but her hand didn't close around him all the way. No turning back now, she'd married for better or worse and she intended to deal with the situation. She experimentally moved her hand up and down on him the way her maids had described to her.

Goku moaned, his head going back over the rim. “Chichi that feels...good. Really good. I don't...ah!” He cried, leaning into her touch. “Is...is this sex?”

“Not exactly, but it can be part of it. Do you like it?”

“Yeah, I like it a lot. How do you have fun like this?”

She bit her lip. “I'll show you later in bed.”

He moved to get up. “Then let's go get into bed.”

“We will,” she said, suddenly too nervous to get out. She squeezed just a little harder and ran her thumb over the tip and his movement stilled completely, eyes closed. 

“Please do that again,” he begged in a husky voice. She complied, speeding up her hand as she brushed against the tip on each stroke. His face screwed up and his breathing got more and more ragged. “Chichi, something's happening.”

“That's normal, Goku, just let it happen.”

His hand caught the rim of the barrel and she saw it crack slightly under his grip, silently glad he hadn't grabbed her instead. He let out a strangled cry and she felt him pulse in her hand, still hidden under the water. He thrust up into her hand as he rode out his orgasm, shaking slightly.

“What was that?”

“You, uh, you finished. It called an orgasm.”

“Did I pee?” He asked incredulously.

“No. I'll show you later, it's different.”

“Have you tried that?” He grinned. “It's really fun.”

“No,” she shook her head. “I mean I've tried, but I never...it's harder to do for girls, I think.”

“Here, let me try,” he said enthusiastically, hand reaching for her lap. She was going to protest, tell him to wait and they'd explore her later, but then his hand was on her and it was hard to say anything. 

For someone who could crush her in his fist he was surprisingly gentle, pressing his fingertips softly against her to see what he'd find. “You're all hot down here. And really slick. It does feel different from the water.”

She stood up suddenly, pausing his exploration. “I want our first time to be more proper than this,” she announced, stepping out of the water. “Let's dry off and get to bed.”

“And I can touch you in bed?” He asked with a grin. “Can you keep your clothes off?”

Her blush was back. He was awfully eager for someone who had only just discovered pleasure. “Yes, you may and I will.”

He hopped out of the tub, shaking his hair out as he stalked quickly to the hut. He looked back to see her drying off and he bounced at the door. “Come on, Chi. Let's go.”

“I'm coming,” she assured him. “And make sure you dry off, I don't want the bed all wet.”

He agreed and grabbed a towel. She made her way into the hut and asked him to start the fire to keep them warm and he did, quickly. She was trying to run a comb through her hair to stop it from being a tangled mess in the morning when his hands came around her bare waist and spun her around. Then they were kissing again, but nothing was hidden underwater now. His hands wandered up her sides and his lips broke away from hers, finding her ear. His voice was low, lower than either of them were used to. 

“Please, Chichi,” he whispered. “I want to touch you, now.”

“O-okay,” she stuttered.

He pulled her to the bed and stretched out next to her, pulling her into another deep kiss. “Can I...can I touch you anywhere I want? Can I kiss you anywhere, too?”

“Yes, you may,” she said shyly.

One hand held the small of her back and the other started it's slow journey down her body. He was clearly on his way back to her core, wanting to explore what he'd touched in the tub. He paused when his hand ran over her breast, pressing a little harder and rubbing gently over her nipple. She sighed, tilting her head slightly and smiling.

“You're really soft here,” he said in that low voice she was becoming very fond of. “You're really soft everywhere.”

“Compared to you I guess,” she giggled. Her laughter stopped when he took her pert nipple into is mouth.

“Mmm, you taste good too,” he muttered against her. His hand continued to wander down and one of his fingers brushed against her folds, coating itself in the wetness it found there. He pulled his hand back and plopped the finger into his mouth.

“Goku!” She admonished, embarrassed. “Why did you do that?”

He was busy, slowly sucking the taste off his finger. “That tastes good...smells good too.” He slid down her body and she gasped as his tongue started lapping hungrily at her sensitive nub.

This was definitely  _ not  _ proper, her mind protested, but she made no move to stop him. She moaned loudly, trying to keep a good enough grip on herself to not push up against his mouth.

He looked up in surprise. “Does that feel good, Chi? The way I felt good in the tub?”

“Y-yes,” she admitted.

He grinned and went back to work, his tongue working up and down her slit in a frenzy. She supposed she should have known he'd be like this in bed, he didn't do anything subtly. He pressed a little harder and the tip of his tongue slid inside her. He pulled back, confusion on his face. “There's a hole here.”

“I know,” she said quietly.

He touched her experimentally with his hand, slowly sliding one finger inside. She cried out and arched into him, slapping her hand over her mouth.

“You like that, too, Chi?” He asked huskily. “Is it good when I move it in and out like this?”

“Yes,” she gasped out.

“Could you take two fingers?”

“Yes, it stretches,” she nodded.

His eyes went wide and she saw understanding cross his face. “I put myself inside here, don't I?”

She nodded sheepishly.

“It's so tight and hot inside you,” he murmured, still working her open. “Tight and hot and wet and soft...That sounds like it could be nice.”

“That's what sex is,” she explained.

He stared at her face. “Can I do that? Can I do that right now?”

She knew he'd only just finished in the bath and they'd have to wait a while. “You have to be -- oh,” she cut herself off, catching sight of him. He was hard again, already, looking at her with lidded eyes. “Yes, you can do that. Just, please be gentle, it might hurt me.”

He frowned, sliding up her body to kiss her again. “It's going to hurt you?”

“Just a little probably, at first. You're kinda big, Goku.”

“I don't wanna do it if it's gonna hurt you,” he said warily.

“I want to try. Just go slow, okay?”

He nodded, nudging her legs open a bit more for his wide frame. He pressed the tip against her experimentally, pressing inside just a little at a time. “I was right, Chi,” he said shakily as he slid in inch by inch. One of his hands closed around her arm, just a hair's breadth away from too tight. “It feels really good. But you're so small, can it really all fit?”

“Just keep going,” she said, taking deep breaths as she stared at the ceiling. Truth be told it didn't hurt yet at all, it stretched her, but in way she was really enjoying. Dammit, she was a princess, and she couldn't just let herself go like some common wanton whore. The moan she'd let out before still haunted her, but she was determined to get through this without another sound. What would her new husband think of her if he saw her like that?

With Goku's slow pace it seemed to take forever for him to squeeze himself inside her. Finally she felt his hips flush against hers. He shivered, holding her closer than he ever had before. “Does it hurt, Chi?”

No. No it did not hurt. Shouldn't it? Her maids had told her if she was a good girl and saved herself for her husband then her first time would sting, but he'd be happy knowing her was the first that had her. Not that Goku seemed to know the difference. She was fairly certain she could tell him that sex involved him knocking a tree over with his fist and he'd just believe her. Still, the feeling deep in her core was not pain, it was a sense of fullness she'd been craving for years. She had to keep control of herself. “It feels alright. You can keep going.”

“Uh, I'm all out, Chi. That's as far as it goes.”

She giggled. “You're supposed to pull it out part way and then push it back in.”

“Oh,” he said, slowly sliding out, and then setting a steady pace. He froze suddenly, his muscles tensing up. “That...that's even better than the tub.”

She nodded squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip to stop from begging him to keep going. Each time he slid back in he hit a bundle of nerves she hadn't even know she had, and it was causing an unfamiliar tension to tighten in her belly.

“Does it feel good for you?”

She shrugged noncommittally. A strong hand took her chin and she felt his breath suddenly right over her mouth. She opened her eyes and found his boring into hers, inches away. His eyes seemed darker; she'd never seen a look so serious on his innocent face. He picked his pace back up, sliding against that sweet spot he didn't know he was hitting. “I want you to tell me how it feels, Chi.”

No amount of prim upbringing had prepared her for that voice or those eyes, demanding her to give away her secrets. “I like it. I like it a lot. Everytime you push inside it feels so good.”

“Would it be better faster? Because I think I want to go faster.”

“Yes, and harder.”

He picked up his pace and they both let out sharp cries of surprise at the new sensations. That new tension built and built, and she couldn't stop the sounds pouring from her throat. The fire burned up from low in her body and then spread rapidly, suddenly, and she felt herself clenching down around him as the tension finally released.

“Chi, you're squeezing me,” he said with wonder, his shoulders shaking. “It's happening again. Ah!”

She felt him pulse inside her, his hands moving to grip the headboard rather than her fragile arm. The wood splintered slightly under his grip as he wallowed in the feeling. “ _So_ _much_ _better_ than the tub,” he moaned.

He pulled out of her slowly and laid down next to her, rubbing a hand over his face as his tired eyes tried to close. She leaned against him, snuggling her head against his shoulder and stretching out her sore body. He'd definitely grabbed her a little too tight in some places, but she was thankful she hadn't been seriously hurt. “You okay, Goku?”

“Sex is fun, Chichi. Does everyone else know that?”

She giggled. “Most do.”

“So that's what Master Roshi is so obsessed with. I kinda get it.”

She slapped his shoulder. “Master Roshi is an old pervert. Don't you go around acting like him now or we won't be doing it again.”

He held his hands up and smiled innocently. “I just mean if I wasn't married, and I knew how good it felt, I might've chased girls a little more. But I don't have to worry about that because it's something only we do together, right?”

“That's right.”

He yawned. “It takes a lot of energy to exercise like that.”

She kissed him gently on the cheek. “Goodnight, Goku.”

He was asleep already.


End file.
